


In the Middle (is where i belong)

by TVBS



Series: Hearing love another way [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: ASL, F/F, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, hearing impaired character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 09:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4872169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TVBS/pseuds/TVBS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slowly but surely, Gavin, Michael, and Lindsay start to get the hang of what it means to have their kind of relationship. It's working for them. And then Lindsay gets a girlfriend.</p>
<p>Meg Turney.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Middle (is where i belong)

If Michael was getting tired of being smacked in the face, he shouldn’t have let Gavin lay in his lap, Gavin reasoned to himself.

The three of them knew better. They all knew how Gavin reacted to scary movies. So it shouldn’t have come as a surprise when Gavin jumped and accidentally hit Michael when he tried to cover his face. And being dumped onto the floor was just not fair. He didn’t have any control over what scared him!

And Lindsay should not be laughing her ass off over on her end of the couch!

”Goddamn it, Gavin,” Michael grumbled, gingerly touching his nose, apparently satisfied with the fact it was not bleeding. “What the hell was that all about?”

”The bleeding movie scared me!” Gavin insisted as he climbed up onto the seat next to them. He settled down, watching Michael dab at his nose again, making sure yet again there was no blood. “It came out of nowhere.”

Lindsay wiped at her eyes, slowly getting her laughter under control. “I told you a horror movie was a bad idea,” she told her husband. “We should have watched Mad Max or something.”

Michael just shook his head, not agreeing or disagreeing. “I’m going to clean this shit up,” he told them, indicating the popcorn that had gone everywhere when Gavin flipped out. “And then check my face. If my nose is bruising because of you, I’m breaking up with you.”

Mock wounded, Gavin clutched his heart. “Micheal!”

That just earned him a grin as Michael started to clean up the errant kernels of popcorn. Lindsay and Gavin just watched him, then Gavin reached out, wrapping one hand around Michael’s wrist, the other coming to his chest in a fist. Slowly, he moved it in a circle when Michael turned to him, making the man roll his eyes.

”I know you’re sorry,” he chuckled, giving Gavin a kiss. “Now put on a movie that won’t end in you causing bodily harm to me or Lindsay.”

Gavin smiled at that, letting Michael go so he could dump the popcorn. As Michael went to check his face as he said, Gavin turned to Lindsay. “I figure your suggestion of Mad Max is- what’s wrong, Lindsay?”

”Huh?” Lindsay snapped out of her thoughts, looking over at him. “Nothing wrong. I’m fine.”

Gavin leaned forward a little, letting his voice lower. “Do you want to cuddle with Michael instead?” he asked her in a tone he knew Michael couldn’t hear. Normally, he’d curl up with him since Lindsay was his wife and got all cuddles when he wasn’t around (and when Lindsay wasn’t around, Michael and Gavin were too busy shagging instead). But tonight, Lindsay seemed a little... out of it.

”Nah. You continue treating Michael like a big teddy bear.” She waved a hand at that. “I’m fine.”

”Lindsay.” Gavin pouted at her. He didn’t like being lied to, and this relationship only worked if they were open and honest with each other. It nearly hadn’t worked, Michael feeling like he and Lindsay were going behind his back when, in some weird way, their friendship had deepened to a point there was little difference between it and lovers and Gavin feeling like Michael and Lindsay purposely used signs they had come up with to exclude him. Lindsay had never said what she had felt during the entire time, if something had made her feel the same, or if she had blissfully gone along until Barbara had broken up with her.

Finally, Lindsay sighed and turned so she could lean her back into him. “I miss Barbara,” she told him. “Seeing you and Michael together made me really miss her. We’re still really good friends and everything, but... it’s like-” She waved her hands as Gavin absently reached around her to hold her steady. “I miss being able to fuck a girl, you know?”

Christ, he knew that all too well. He loved having sex with Michael, but some days he really did miss the soft roundness of breasts and wet folds. While he could probably have that conversation with Michael and Lindsay to shag her, that... just didn’t seem right. “I know.”

”And I just miss the dates. I miss... everything that came with having a girlfriend.” Lindsay relaxed into Gavin, groaning. “Micheal’ll let me have a girlfriend, but it’s like he’s... so picky about who it is. And it doesn’t help that I’m picky too.”

”Do you want me and Michael not to do that kind of thing around you?” he asked curiously.

”Nah.” Lindsay pulled herself out of his arms. “Don’t do that on my account. We promised each other we wouldn’t get in the middle of each other, remember?” She smiled at him, turning to hug him. “Remember, we all love each other here. Weirdass threesome. So don’t throw yourself on the grenade just for my sake.”

He hugged her back, chuckling. “You haven’t been paying attention to me,” he told her.

Lindsay snorted in his ear, and Michael cleared his throat as he walked over to the couch. “So I don’t know what you guys have been talking about,” he started, “but if it wasn’t about what movie to choose next you were using my inability to hear under a certain pitch wrong.”

Lindsay let go of Gavin as she laughed a little, leaning over for the controller. “I think we agreed on Mad Max. Wouldn’t you say, Gav?”

He nodded at that, moving over to let Michael in. “Sounds good to me.”

Michael grinned, settling down between them and reaching for his beer. “Alright. Then let’s get this started.”


End file.
